L'Élue Sang-Mêlée - Tome 1 : Secrets et Angoisses
by JillieAnna
Summary: Aelis est une fille sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard pour sa première année. C'est la fille d'une cracmolle et d'un sorcier. Mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit dans cette école pour une raison. Mais laquelle ?
1. Départ pour Poudlard

**Résumé :**** Aelis est une fille sur le point d'entrer à Poudlard pour sa première année. C'est la fille d'une cracmolle et d'un sorcier. Mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit dans cette école pour une raison. Laquelle ?**

**Presque tous les personnages restent dans cette histoire, mais il n'y aura pas Harry Potter ni ses amis, il y a des personnages qui sont inventés par mon imagination. Et je préviens, un personnage d'Harry Potter d'ici plusieurs chapitres sera un peu OOC.**

**J'accepte les commentaires, que ce soit pour me dire si c'est bien ou pas, mais surtout si c'est constructif pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Disclaimer**** : J.K Rowling possède les personnages de sa saga Harry Potter, ainsi que son univers magique, mais ce qui m'appartient est l'histoire et les 5 personnages inventés, y compris l'héroïne.**

**Pour en revenir aux commentaires, c'est ma première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, donc si vous pouviez être indulgents, ça serait sympa.**

Je suis à la gare Kingcross, à Londres. J'ai trop hâte de la rentrée, mais je suis nerveuse en même temps. Je suis accompagnée de ma mère, une moldue (pour éviter de dire cracmolle car on a toujours vécu dans le monde des moldus).

Oh, je vous explique. Je ne suis pas ce que la discrimination appelle une sang-de-bourbe, non. Je suis une sang-mêlée. Mon père est un sorcier, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Je pousse le chariot, où il y a mes bagages, ainsi qu'une chouette - précisément un chevêche d'Athéna - que j'ai nommé Obscur. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai choisi. Ma mère trouve que c'est tout de même original.

On cherche la voie 9 3/4, et je suis de plus en plus stressée à l'idée d'être en retard. C'est tout de même pas le moment de lire. Oui, quand je stresse, je lis et alors ?

Elle demande à un homme qui la prend pour une folle, et voit une mère rousse avec trois garçons, dont des jumeaux, tous un peu plus âgés que moi, qui ont tous un chariot comme le mien. Elle me fait courir vers eux et demande : « Excusez-moi, ma fille va y aller pour la première fois, savez-vous où se trouve la voie 9 3/4 ?

\- On y va, justement. Suivez-nous.

\- Tout va bien, Aelis, ça va aller. »

Je déglutis. Oui, je m'appelle Aelis, j'ai 11 ans et je vais pour la première fois à Poudlard. On suit la famille, et ma mère demande à la femme : « Vous êtes sûre que c'est là ?

\- C'est le mur entre la voie 9 et 10.

\- Je ne vois qu'un mur, il n'y a aucune porte.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai pas remarqué que vous étiez des moldues.

\- Hum, ma fille est une sang-mêlé, et je ne suis pas une moldue. Je suis en fait jamais allée à Poudlard…

\- Maman…, lui dis-je gênée

\- Bon, je vais vous expliquer. Ce que votre fille doit faire, c'est marcher droit vers le mur, mais si elle a peur, le mieux est de courir très vite. »

Je me crispe à cela. La mère du triplé appelle un à un ses fils, le premier Percy, ensuite George et Fred… Enfin, l'inverse plutôt ! Je tremble, j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas. Je regarde ma mère qui lui demande : « Est-ce qu'on me laissera la suivre si je traverse le mur ?

\- Bien sûr, même si c'est rare que les parents suivent leurs enfants. Et si vous n'êtes pas une moldue, vous pouvez traverser.

\- OK… »

Ma mère est nerveuse elle aussi. Après tout, c'est pas tout le temps qu'on doit traverser un mur même si elle a grandi dans le monde des sorciers. Elle m'encourage : « Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, je suis avec toi. Je suis là. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. »

Je déglutis toujours, mais il suffit qu'elle me pousse doucement pour que j'accélère, elle s'accrochant à moi et je ferme les yeux. Je sens comme une drôle de sensation.

J'ouvre les yeux pour me trouver dans un endroit inconnu. Je me retourne, je vois toujours ma mère et le mur derrière nous. Elle a pu passer ! J'ai les larmes aux yeux à l'idée de la quitter comme ça. Elle me dit : « Tu vois ? On y est arrivées !

\- Ouais.

\- Attends, on avance, les autres pourraient très bien passer. Viens. »

Elle regarde quand même autour d'elle, surprise et fascinée. Je suis très étonnée moi aussi. On fait monter mes affaires dans un wagon du Poudlard Express, et je pleure dans les bras de ma mère. Elle me dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as choisi Poudlard, et je le respecte. Je ne te laisserai pas avec seulement des moldus. Promets-moi de m'écrire tous les jours.

\- Oui, tous les jours. Tu y répondras ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle me prend à nouveau dans ses bras, et pose un baiser sur ma tête avant de me dire : « Courage, ma chérie. Je suis avec toi, de tout mon cœur. Ma Aelis n'a peur de rien, n'oublie jamais ça. Tu vas montrer à tout le monde qui tu es vraiment, et tu ne fais pas attention aux remarques. Je sais que ma petite fille adorée sera l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard.

\- Tu vas me manquer.

\- Toi aussi, ma chérie. »

Elle m'embrasse encore sur la tête avant de me libérer et je monte.

Je cherche un endroit où je pourrais la voir alors que les élèves circulent dans les couloirs. Je suis brusquement attrapée pour être entraînée dans un compartiment où je vois les trois garçons, et je dis : « Hé, faites attention !

\- Oh, doucement, c'est nous, me dit un des jumeaux. On voulait t'aider à dire au revoir à ta mère.  
\- Elle est là, justement. »

L'autre jumeau se lève pour me faire m'asseoir, et je la vois effectivement. Je lui fais un coucou, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'elle, c'est pareil, et je vois la mère des garçons. Le train démarre, et je finis par la perdre de vue. L'un d'eux me dit : « Je m'appelle Fred, voici mon jumeau George. Notre frère que tu avais vu tout à l'heure s'appelle Percy et préfet, tu comprendras plus tard ce que c'est. Et toi ?

\- Aelis, Aelis Murrow. Et je sais quel est le rôle du préfet, j'adore les livres, je n'ai pas encore fini L'Histoire de Poudlard. Merci les garçons. »

Je me lève, alors qu'on me convainc de rester, mais j'ai envie d'être seule et j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je cherche mes bagages et j'attrape un bouquin sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Je manque de me prendre un projectile magique et je trouve un compartiment vide. Génial, ça m'aidera à me calmer. Surtout si je peux me mettre du côté de la fenêtre.

J'ouvre le bouquin en m'installant, et je remarque une tâche sur ma main. Je sors ma baguette, le bois est la vigne et le cœur est un crin de Sombral. Je murmure une formule qui la fait disparaître. Puis, je remarque une fissure sur un coin de la fenêtre, et j'en prononce une autre. Je lisais beaucoup depuis que j'ai appris que je suis une sorcière. Il s'était passé des choses magiques, mais je n'y faisais pas clairement attention, mais je l'ai remarqué quand ma mère m'a avoué qui je suis, et m'a parlé d'un monde que je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'en avril/mai : le monde des sorciers.

J'aurai jamais choisi Durmstrang, parce qu'on étudie la magie noire, et l'Académie de Beaux-Bâtons, c'est une école de filles. Mais c'est pas seulement pour ça que j'ai choisi Poudlard. C'est parce que mon père travaille là-bas…

Elle m'a parlé de lui, et même si elle avait peur, elle n'avait émis aucune objection à l'idée que je veuille le connaître. Mais je crains sa réaction, parce qu'il ne doit pas savoir qu'il a une fille. Elle a refusé de m'expliquer pourquoi il nous a quitté, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'était juste avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle est enceinte, et je la vois en souffrir même si ce n'est pas devant moi.

J'arrête pas de me poser des questions, si c'est un bon prof, si c'est pas un tyran, s'il prendra bien ou non l'idée qu'il ait une fille venant d'Elizabeth Murrow, alias Beth.

À moins qu'il l'ait oublié, mais ma mère m'a donné une photo d'eux et un test de paternité qu'elle avait fait en guise de preuve pour le moment venu. En plus, ça me permettra de la voir quand elle me manque.

Bon, perdons pas de temps, on a encore pour quelques heures, donc je prends mon bouquin et je commence à lire…

Une dame passe avec son chariot pour me proposer quelque chose mais je décline poliment. Ma mère m'a déjà fait à manger, et je tiens pas à me gaver de sucreries, que ce soit ce qu'on appelle des Chocogrenouilles ou même les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. J'ai pas encore faim, je mangerai plus tard.

**Je dis chapitre 1, c'est court, mais vous pouvez voir ça comme une introduction, comme vous voulez.**

**Une scène a été enlevée, mais ça sera pour une autre version que j'expliquerai plus tard.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le 1e septembre, et après, je publierai en fonction des commentaires et des lecteurs qui me suivent.**

**Une petite review ? Allez en dessous.**


	2. Premiers pas à Poudlard

**Comme promis, le chapitre 2 le 1e septembre, car l'arrivée à Poudlard a toujours été le 1e septembre, quelque soit le jour de la semaine.**

**J'ai été énormément surprise d'avoir eu des commentaires au moins une heure après la publication du premier chapitre, ou même des follows ou des favoris. C'est pas comme mon thriller écrit sur Wattpad où il y avait surtout ceux que je connais déjà.**

**Adenoide : L'histoire commence en 1991, soit la scolarité d'Harry Potter. Et l'histoire du père, il suffit de voir là-dedans.**

**Ms Bloberry : Tu verras ça, le suspense est à son comble !**

**J'ai pas expliqué au sujet de l'absence du Trio d'Or : ça serait trop compliqué pour moi, j'avais essayé d'écrire une scène où Aelis rencontre Hermione, mais j'ai pas trop aimé, surtout ce qu'il va y avoir dans la suite, ça le ferait pas trop.**

**Je vais vous laisser, bonne lecture !**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Le soir, on arrive à Poudlard. J'essaie de ne pas me perdre, et apparemment, je ne dois pas prendre mes bagages.

J'ai déjà mis ma tenue de sorcier pendant le trajet, bien avant qu'on arrive ici.

C'est là que je réalise vraiment : ma mère n'est pas auprès de moi, elle est très loin et je n'ai que 11 ans. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, toujours là pour m'élever, passer du temps avec moi, et me faire cours à la maison. Je comprends pourquoi.

Elle m'a raconté son histoire en faisant en sorte que je comprenne.

Je vois en descendant, alors que les garçons me guident, un homme à la taille de géant - j'exagère, je sais -, qui s'appelle Hagrid d'après eux. Un demi-géant avec des cheveux longs et barbu.

Il a l'air gentil, je sens que je serai bien en sécurité avec les autres premières années.

Il reste en tête, et j'essaie de ne pas être à l'écart.

Puis, on voit plein de barques, et quatre personnes s'y installent, à l'exception d'Hagrid qui est seul sur la sienne, et chacun tient un lampion, y compris moi. Woaw… Poudlard est encore plus beau en vrai que sur les photos !

C'est à me demander si je suis pas en train de rêver. Après, Hagrid s'en va et on entre à l'intérieur de l'école.

Une vieille dame nous attend en haut des marches. Elle a l'air bien en forme pour pouvoir encore exercer.

Elle porte une robe verte foncée de velours, et un chapeau pointu noir, comme les vraies sorcières dans les clichés.

Mais je sais qu'on peut pratiquer le quidditch et qu'on utilise le balai. Ça me paraît très cool comme sport, mais aucun première année peut le faire.

Elle nous dit alors que je dépasse tout le monde : « Bienvenue à Poudlard. Bien, dans quelques instants, vous franchirez ces portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres, mais avant que vous preniez place, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Ça, je le sais déjà. Et pour moi, ça serait soit Gryffondor à cause de mon caractère, soit Serpentard, mais pour une raison personnelle.

Elle continue : « Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison. Et toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons. »

Cool, j'adore les défis. Et puis, je sais plein de choses, si j'arrive à surpasser tout le monde, je ferai gagner ma future maison.

Mais le mot maison me fait penser à ma mère. Je n'ai eu aucun ami, elle m'a même proposé de jouer avec les voisins, mais mes amis étaient les livres.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me donner des cours à domicile, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle craignait que mes pouvoirs se manifestent en public.

Elle m'avait toujours accepté, même si ça valait d'aller dans une école très très loin d'elle.

J'imagine pas, on a jamais dormi dans des endroits différents. Soit on voyageait, soit on restait à la maison, mais c'était toujours au même endroit, pas à des endroits séparés. Quand je faisais des cauchemars, elle venait toujours pour me réconforter, elle venait même chaque nuit pour être sûre que je dorme bien.

Peu après, la dame dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom revient pour nous conduire dans ce qu'elle appelle « La Grande Salle », où je vois quatre tables où il y a un nombre incalculable d'élèves et à ma gauche, je vois les trois frères, il y a un des jumeaux (j'arrive jamais à distinguer lequel) qui me fait coucou et je suis gênée.

On se réunit tous devant un pupitre devant la table des professeurs, et justement derrière la dame, il y a un vieil homme avec une très longue barbe et aussi les cheveux longs, tous deux bien plus longs que ceux d'Hagrid. Il a également des lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Hagrid est justement entre deux professeurs, deux qui sont proches du vieil homme : un nain et une femme habillée en bleu, y compris le chapeau de sorcière, les cheveux blancs et courts aux yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle.

Et de l'autre côté d'Hagrid se trouvent un homme avec un turban violet sur sa tête et un homme habillé en noir, les cheveux noirs corbeaux, gras et tombant sur les épaules. Un homme que je reconnais très bien...

La dame dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom nous parle du Choixpeau, qui est censé sélectionner la maison de chaque élève. Et pour moi, c'est soit Gryffondor, soit Serpentard… Je l'entends appeler après un bon moment : « Aelis Murrow. »

On me regarde et je prends mon inspiration avant de prendre un air un peu fier, pour éviter d'être prise pour une arrogante.

Le Choixpeau est sur ma tête et je l'entends me dire : « Oui… Tu as fait ton choix… Tu viens de connaître tes origines et tu cherches à en savoir davantage… Je vois déjà une jeune-fille qui est prête à affronter ses peurs ainsi que la destinée qui l'attend… Tu sembles bien partagée entre deux maisons bien opposées, même si tu peux même être à Serdaigle. Mais tu ne sembles pas être interressée, tu penses à ce que tu es vraiment, à rendre fier ceux qui te sont proches... Je vois du courage venant de l'un, mais aussi de la détermination de l'autre, ainsi qu'un sang noble... Ta place sera alors à… Gryffondor ! »

Alors les trois frères sont à Gryffondor, parce que je vois la table applaudir avant que je m'y installe, à côté de l'un des jumeaux qui me faisait signe et se décalait. Je leur demande : « Lequel est Fred et lequel est George ?

\- George !

\- Fred ! »

Alors c'était Fred qui me faisait beaucoup de signes.

On répartit tous les élèves de première année alors que je me demande ce que veut me dire le Choixpeau par "sang noble", et le professeur nous fait un discours sur les règles à respecter. Je vois en même temps M. Rusard, le concierge avec un chat un peu étrange, mais ça me rend indifférente. Alors qu'on commence à manger, Fred me dit : « Ta répartition avait duré un moment, on s'était demandé si tu allais être un Choixpeauflou. »

Un Choixpeauflou est un élève qui n'a pas encore choisi sa maison, et ça aurait peut-être été une possibilité. Je réponds : « Je ne veux pas expliquer pourquoi, pas pour l'instant. Tu peux me dire qui sont ces gens ?

\- Alors, tu as rencontré Hagrid. Là, c'est le professeur McGonagall, qui est notre directrice de maison, elle enseigne la métamorphose. Tu as le professeur Dumbledore, tu le sais, directeur de Poudlard."

D'accord, la dame avec le chapeau de sorcière est McGonagall. George poursuit : "Le professeur de sortilèges Flitwick, petit, à droite de Dumbledore. Professeur Bibine, qui enseigne le vol au balai. Professeur Quirrell, qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Et c'est qui le type en noir à côté ? »

J'essaie de calmer ma nervosité quant à la réponse que je vais avoir, et Fred me dit : « Oh, là, il vaut mieux qu'il reste loin de toi si tu disais ça. C'est le plus horrible professeur de Poudlard. C'est le directeur de Serpentard, il enseigne la potion, mais il veut à tout prix prendre le poste de Quirrell. C'est le professeur Rogue. »

Rogue… Alors c'est bien lui… C'est bien mon père… Ça va mal commencer, alors, s'il est déjà méchant, j'oserai encore moins lui dire que je suis sa fille. Mince, il me fixe !

Je décide de regarder mon assiette et de continuer de manger. Mais je sursaute car un fantôme apparaît au milieu. Je vois d'autres fantômes débarquer à Poudlard. Le fantôme à notre table nous dit : « Bonsoir ! Tout va bien ? »

Il me regarde et continue : « Bienvenue à Gryffondor.

\- Bonsoir, Sir Nicholas, le salue Percy. L'été a été agréable ?

\- Maussade, le club des chasseurs sans tête a rejeté une fois encore ma candidature ! »

Mais c'est… Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ! Il a encore sa tête, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas été complètement décapité et je pense que c'est pour éviter d'effrayer les élèves de Poudlard qu'il garde sa tête sur les épaules. Je lui dis : « Je vous connais, vous, on vous appelle Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête !

\- Je préfère Sir Nicholas si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

\- Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais vous êtes normalement décapité mais le bourreau n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout.

\- C'est cela, jeune-fille. »

Il enlève un peu sa tête, tous les élèves de Gryffondor le voient, et les plus proches sont choqués, il y en a même un sur le point de vomir. Moi, je reste indifférente. Mais ça me fait tout drôle de parler avec un fantôme. Je sens qu'une part de moi va se plaire ici à Poudlard.

Au moins, on ne me prendra pas pour une dingo.

Après le repas, on est tous guidés par les préfets des maisons. À Gryffondor, c'est Percy, et ses frères me poussent à les suivre. Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça avec moi… ? Oh la vache !

On entre par un nouveau couloir géant où il y a de très nombreux escaliers « qui n'en font qu'à leur tête » ! Je comprends bien pourquoi, en plus je l'ai déjà lu. Les garçons me prennent la main à ce moment-là, comme si j'avais 5 ans pour éviter qu'on se perde dans les escaliers. Et il y a des tableaux - enfin les gens qui sont dans les tableaux - qui nous saluent.

Puis, on arrive devant un tableau qui bouge quelques secondes après. J'ai vu ça quand j'étais au chemin de traverse.

C'est une femme aux cheveux noirs et en robe victorienne de couleur rose (qu'on appelle la Grosse Dame) qui demande : « Le mot de passe ?

\- Caput Draconis. »

Ma mère m'a fait étudier le latin malgré mon âge, même si ça me paraît pas vraiment nécessaire.

Après, Percy parle encore et nous explique qu'on nous a déjà fait monter nos bagages. Cool !

Puis, il indique nos dortoirs, alors je suis les filles en saluant ceux que je pense être mes nouveaux - et surtout premiers – amis.

Je suis contente de pouvoir effectivement retrouver mes affaires, et après m'être changée, je me couche en me repassant tous les événements de la journée. Y compris mon père… J'ai peur sur le coup.

Et puis, comment je pourrais en parler à quelqu'un, personne ne me croirait ! Moi, on me verrait comme une personne gentille, et lui, c'est un méchant professeur. En plus, je lui ressemble pas, étant blonde aux yeux bleus, ressemblant à une poupée de porcelaine comparée à lui.

Je me rappelle tout de même que ma mère m'avait donné un test de paternité au cas où on me croirait pas. En plus de ça, depuis quand un parent Serpentard a un enfant Gryffondor ?

Raison pour laquelle personne ne me croirait.

J'essaie de fermer les yeux pour ne plus y penser, mais j'ai la photo de ma mère, elle était prise avec moi quand on était dans la grande roue il y a deux ans. Je souris avant de me laisser emportée par le sommeil, murmurant : « Bonne nuit, maman. »

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ça vous plaît ? Plus qu'à mettre une petite review en bas. Comme je l'ai dit, je publierai la suite selon le succès que ça pourrait avoir.**

**Surtout que je l'avais fini au moins deux jours avant d'avoir le premier chapitre, je préfère faire ça plutôt que de laisser une histoire inachevée (ce qui est frustrant).**

**La plupart des répliques présentes viennent des films, je n'ai jamais lu les livres, mais j'ai su plus de choses grâce à un wikipédia version Harry Potter.**

**Le montage photo a été fait par moi-même, et non elle n'a pas les yeux vairons, c'est juste que l'oeil plus clair est vert avec un petit peu de rouge car comme elle l'a expliqué, elle sera soit Gryffondor, soit Serpentard.**

**À propos de maisons, là elle est à Gryffondor, mais j'ai commencé à écrire une autre version sur ce qui se passerait si elle est à Serpentard. J'ai à peine commencé, et si jamais je compte vraiment le publier, je tiens à ce que la première soit bien avancée.**

**À la prochaine !**


	3. Ouvre les yeux, magie magie !

**Salut Potterheads (même s'il n'y a pas le célèbre trio, ou que certains d'entre vous ne lisent pas beaucoup les fanfictions ou ne comprennent pas grand chose (rassurez-vous, j'ai été comme ça, mais j'ai jamais songé à faire des recherches sur ce que je ne comprends pas !))**

**J'ai remarqué que j'ai deux commentaires en plus, comme la dernière fois, mais ça a plus augmenté en Follows alors que je pensais que ça resterait toujours trois, alors pour vous faire plaisir (en espérant également avoir plus de lecteurs), je publie ce troisième chapitre !**

**En soutien également à ceux qui commencent les cours depuis la semaine dernière (la semaine dernière ou cette semaine, aucune idée), moi je pourrais pas travailler tant que j'ai pas mes cahiers du CNED (cours par correspondance), donc j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs et les soutenir.**

**Avant de commencer, je vais répondre aux nouveaux commentaires :**

**sebferga :**** Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir !**

**drou :**** Oui, Aelis sera un peu un mélange d'Hermione et d'Harry, donc c'est normal, mais elle aura des traits qui seront d'elle-même (même si elle se comparera aux parents). Et facile à dire pour le père d'Aelis, elle l'a dit au chapitre 2 et elle va encore en parler.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Je me réveille et je découvre en regardant autour de moi après m'être frottée les yeux que je ne rêve pas : je suis bien à Poudlard. Je me remémore encore les événements d'hier et je reste centrée sur le moment où j'ai vu mon père pour la première fois.

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions, pire professeur d'après Fred, directeur de la maison de Serpentard, le père qui n'a jamais connu l'existence de sa fille.

Mais comment lui dire qui je suis ? J'ai envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ?

J'attrape un bouquin et je lis pour me détendre.

Une fille du dortoir se réveille et je lève la tête. C'est une fille à la peau noire, les cheveux longs et bouclés et je décide de me lever pour m'habiller.

La fille me suit alors que je vais dans la salle commune en attendant qu'il y ait un peu plus de gens. Je m'installe sur un divan, prête à reprendre la lecture, quand je l'entends me dire : « Hé, salut. »

Je lève à nouveau la tête et je lui réponds en retour : « Salut.

\- Tu lis déjà ?

\- Je suis une lève-tôt, et quand je suis nerveuse, je lis, même si je suis toujours une passionnée des livres. Tu serais pas une première année toi aussi ?

\- Oui. »

J'en étais sûre… Elle avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, et j'arrive bien à avoir des intuitions. Je décide de me présenter : « Bon, moi c'est Aelis.

\- Et moi, Carly. Tu veux bien qu'on soit amies ? »

Je suis touchée, j'ai jamais eu d'amis à cause de ma passion pour les livres, et ma mère me faisait cours à domicile.

Je l'accepte aussitôt en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de moi : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle s'assoit avec un petit sourire, timide. Je continue : « J'ai cru que je me sentirais seule, je m'étais jamais séparée de ma mère, du coup ça me fait un peu bizarre de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi.

\- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seule. Mais tu n'étais pas avec trois autres garçons ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, et elle continue : « Je t'ai surtout vu avec eux.

\- Oh, je les ai rencontrés à la gare, ils étaient sympas, mais je me sentais quand même seule. Je n'ai eu aucun ami, j'ai toujours été solitaire. Tu ne me supporteras peut-être pas, j'adore les livres.

\- Non, je comprends. Je n'avais aucun ami à cause de mes origines. Ça fait bizarre, au début tu es chez toi avec ta famille, et le lendemain, tu vas dans une école de sorciers très loin, avec des tas de gens que tu connais pas…

\- Ma mère était une cracmolle, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'occuper de moi. Quand elle a découvert mes pouvoirs, elle m'a tout de suite cherché une école. Je faisais école à la maison parce qu'elle craignait que mes pouvoirs se manifestent en public. Bien sûr, je sortais. On était très proches, on ne se séparait jamais.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu quand j'étais dans le train. Une petite blonde de mon âge dans les bras de sa mère, les cheveux blonds-roux. J'ai failli pleurer. J'ai jamais été très proche de mes parents. Je sais à présent qu'une mère cracmolle peut avoir des enfants qui ont des pouvoirs.

\- Mon père est un sorcier, et même si normalement ma mère vient de deux sorciers, je me considère comme une sang-mêlée.

\- OK… Je me demande si les sangs purs te considéreront comme l'un des leurs ou s'ils te traiteront de traître-à-leur-sang à cause de ta mère.

\- Ma mère me disait toujours que quoi qu'il arrive, je dois garder la tête haute et ne jamais baisser les bras, alors ça ne me fera rien.

\- Mais ton père…

\- Je ne l'ai jamais connu, il l'a quitté avant même qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte. Du coup, elle s'y préparait. Et toi, tu es… ?

\- Sorcière, pas née-moldue ou sang-mêlée. Mais on vivait dans le monde des moldus, mes parents ont hésité à m'envoyer à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu connais pas l'histoire ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, et je vois de quoi elle veut parler. Il s'agit d'un sorcier qui a très mal tourné, au point de se convertir à la magie noire. Il a réuni plusieurs adeptes à sa cause, et tous ceux qui ont résisté sont morts.

Un jour, on a plus entendu parler de lui, la majorité des sorciers dit qu'il est mort mystérieusement, mais rien a été prouvé.

Je commence à avoir des flashs, qui sont tellement rapides que je ne parviens pas à voir ce qu'il y a, mais je murmure à voix basse : « Voldemort…

\- Il ne faut jamais dire son nom ! »

Je me tourne vers elle et je comprends que ses parents devaient avoir peur qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

J'étais tombée sur un bouquin parlant de lui, et ma mère a dû m'expliquer tout l'histoire, en restant quand même vague. Elle tient deux papyrus dans la main et m'en passe un en m'expliquant : « Tiens, ton emploi du temps, il était à côté de ton lit. On a le même.

\- Tant mieux. »

Je regarde attentivement, je découvre que j'ai celui que j'ai décidé simplement de voir comme étant le professeur Rogue - pour éviter de me faire de faux espoirs s'il apprenait qui je suis - à la dernière heure. Et j'ai d'autres cours, y compris le cours de balai juste avant.

Carly m'interroge : « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je souris à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles matières faites pour moi, et je lui dis : « J'ai hâte de savoir comment ça se passe. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. Et si on prenait notre petit-déj' pour faire connaissance et bien commencer notre premier jour ? »

Carly hausse les sourcils, surprise, et je prends sa main.

Dans la Grande Salle, il y a quelques élèves qui s'y trouvent déjà, ainsi que les professeurs…. Dont mon père…

Je détourne le regard en le voyant et je nous choisis une place. On se met à parler de nous, de notre vie, mais je refuse de lui en dire plus en ce qui concerne ma famille. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Aelis Murrow, blonde aux yeux bleus, Gryffondor est la fille du directeur de la maison Serpentard et il ne me ressemble pas du tout. On me prendrait même pour une poupée de porcelaine.

Franchement, qui l'aurait cru ?!

Niveau goût, c'est très bon, mais ça ne change rien de ma maison, avec ma mère.

Je me demande ce qui se passe de son côté, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce soir, je lui écrirai. Et je le ferai tous les jours, même malade.

Là, ce n'est que le début, mais je sais qu'elle me soutiendra comme elle m'a toujours soutenue. Je sais que j'ai la mère que tout le monde voudrait avoir. Mais ça, c'est selon le caractère des enfants.

Elle a toujours été là, elle sacrifiait plein de choses au point de refuser d'essayer de nouvelles relations pour s'occuper de moi.

Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'en était remise et que ce qui comptait pour elle, c'était moi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas complètement le cas. J'ai peut-être 11 ans, mais je pouvais le voir.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Et non, je commence pas directement par le premier cours, il va falloir attendre un peu !**

**C'est la fin du chapitre, vous n'avez plus qu'à aller en dessous pour écrire une petite review, ça fait plaisir.**

**Certes, j'ai vu les films, mais j'ai décidé de changer certaines choses (le cours de balai avant le cours de potion par exemple), et il y a des choses que je comprends pas, c'est mystérieux (en même temps, c'est magique), parce qu'on ne voit pas comment ils connaissent leur emploi du temps, alors j'ai décidé d'inventer.**

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire de plus, à part que j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires et de voir combien j'aurai de Follows ou de Favs, ça m'encouragera à tout publier, d'autant plus que je continue la fanfiction mentionnée (mais je le redis, je tiens à ce que cette histoire soit bien avancée pour commencer à publier ****Si J'étais à Serpentard...****) et je commence à écrire le tome 2 que je publierai si vous aimez le premier et dès que je l'aurai fini.**

**À bientôt, mes chers lecteurs !**


	4. Je ne craquerai pas, professeur !

**Salut !**

**J'ai certes eu qu'un seul commentaire depuis le chapitre précédent, mais demain, je vais commencer les cours, comme dans ce chapitre, qui sera malheureusement court, mais ça sera en deux parties.**

**Donc à ****sebferga**** : Merci de l'encouragement et je suis désolée pour la longueur des chapitres. Ce n'est que le début, j'écris sur LibreOffice et pour moi, un chapitre se fait à partir de 3 pages. Mais là, j'ai choisi de faire qu'un seul chapitre au lieu de le couper en deux comme je l'avais fait au départ.  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

La journée passe vite, je passe que de bons moments. Carly s'étonne à chaque fois que je lève la main à chaque question, et que je réponde juste quand je suis interrogée.

C'est pas seulement à cause de ma passion pour les livres qui fait très vite de moi la première de la classe - sans vouloir exagérer -.

Une part de moi espère que mon père serait fier de moi, que sa fille soit brillante en tout, même si c'est une Gryffondor.

Mais là, je peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit, encore moins à lui, et quand j'y pense ou quand je le vois, je stresse, donc je lis.

Là, c'est le cours du vol au balai. On est face à Mme Bibine, professeur que j'avais déjà vu lors de la répartition. On a tous un balai auprès de nous. La professeure a un air sévère, même si je sens qu'elle peut être gentille, mais j'opte pour l'autorité.

Elle nous dit : « Bonjour les enfants. Bon, qu'attendez-vous ? »

D'accord, jamais un professeur ne parlait comme ça, mais je sens que j'ai vu juste. Elle nous consigne : « Tout le monde vient se placer à gauche de son balai, allez dépêchez-vous ! »

Ça ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde…

On exécute le geste et elle continue : « Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, et dites « Debout ! » »

Juste ça ? Simple comme bonjour ! Je suis la première à avoir le balai dans la main, alors qu'elle encourage à le dire « avec foi ».

Carly est à côté de moi, et manque de se prendre la manche qu'elle retient d'une seule main. Beau réflexe. À croire, qu'on l'a entraîné à se battre comme ma mère l'avait fait - du sens elle m'a poussé à prendre des cours au cas où je suis attaquée par les moldus.

Je lui murmure : « Pense qu'à ton balai, pas aux autres. »

Elle donne l'ordre, et cela marche, elle n'hésite pas à me remercier à voix-basse.

Après, Mme Bibine nous donne encore des consignes, mais il y en a un qui n'a pas respecté (inconsciemment peut-être), qui s'appelle Neville Londubat, et il a fini blessé. J'ai vu un garçon, nommé Drago Malefoy de Serpentard, qui se moque de Neville et lui vole son Rappel-Tout.

Mon sang n'en fait qu'un tour bien que je ne sois pas amie avec lui, et sans prendre en compte le risque de renvoi, je chevauche mon balai pour le poursuivre, malgré les réflexions des autres.

Voulant me provoquer, il lance l'objet très loin en rigolant, et je lui lance un regard noir comme j'ai déjà su le faire avant de l'attraper.

Mais je me retourne au dernier moment dès que je l'attrape, manquant de passer à travers une fenêtre et je descends sous les cris de joie de tout le monde, tout le monde me fait un tchèque. Je suis contente de moi, j'ai su le faire du premier coup.

Mais on voit le professeur McGonagall arriver quelques minutes après et dire mon nom.

Je leur lance un regard, m'attendant à un renvoi et je la suis.

On est dans les couloirs quand je lui dis : « Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû, je serai renvoyée.

\- Non, qui est-ce qui vous a dit des choses pareilles ?

\- Vous allez pas en parler au professeur Dumbledore ou au professeur Bibine ?

\- Vous étiez passée devant ma fenêtre, et ce que j'ai vu, c'est une élève qui ferait un nouvel attrapeur pour Gryffondor.

\- Je croyais que les premières années ne pratiquent pas le quidditch.

\- Effectivement, mais c'était déjà arrivé il y a très longtemps. »

Non mais je rêve ?! On me propose de jouer au quidditch même si je suis en première année ?! J'arrive pas à le croire !

Et quand ma mère apprendra ça…

Le professeur McGonagall toque à la porte d'une salle, et je déglutis en voyant que c'est la salle du professeur Rogue, et que je suis dans son champ de vision.

Elle dit : « Professeur Rogue, j'aimerai vous emprunter Dubois. »

Le concerné quitte très vite la salle sous le regard mauvais de Rogue. Un regard bien semblable au mien quand on m'embête ou qu'un inconnu me parle. Et ça marche très bien, puisqu'il va ailleurs.

Ma mère ne me l'a jamais appris, mais j'ai su intimider rien qu'avec le regard. Je n'ai quand même jamais essayé avec elle.

J'ai même appris seule à camoufler mes émotions, et c'est une chose que je fais aussitôt quand je croise son regard.

Après l'apprentissage, l'heure est venue de l'affronter. Si je suis sa bête noire, je le ferai mariner. Purée… Depuis tout à l'heure, je commence presque à ressembler à un Serpentard. Hier, je pensais même que je pourrais être dans cette maison, mais j'ai de la chance d'y échapper, car la majorité a mal tourné et j'ai pas envie d'être comme Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom, je serai même prête à le dire à voix haute malgré mon âge. Ne pas le dire serait être battu par la peur, et par conséquent, le faire gagner en effrayant les sorciers.

J'ai choisi une place devant, essayant de rester forte même de l'intérieur, et Carly est derrière, trop timide. Avec sa voix grave et sans émotions, ainsi que les rumeurs, ce n'est pas étonnant que les élèves aient peur.

Il arrive et parle de certains privilégiés à qui il promet des choses comme « apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme et à lui emprisonner l'essence », « mettre la gloire en bouteille », « la mort dans un flacon »…

J'ai déjà entendu parler de ça, j'en fais pas partie c'est certain, mais j'ai déjà pris de l'avance sur tout le monde. Il jette un regard sur tous les élèves d'ailleurs, et pour moi, c'est comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qu'il serait prêt à intimider davantage. Mais son regard est posé sur moi et il me dit : « Miss Murrow. Une fille qui se croit forte en plein de choses, et qui pense avoir de la répartie. »

Oh-oh, il commence déjà à sous-estimer mes capacités. Je me demande comment il ferait s'il faisait face à sa fille, mise à part que je serai étonnée qu'il fasse du favoritisme.

Je soutiens son regard, nullement effrayée, me mordant quand même l'intérieur de la mâchoire, et il m'interroge : « Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de l'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

\- Une goutte de Mort-Vivant.

\- Et quel effet cela fait ?

\- Cette potion est l'équivalent d'un somnifère, mais très puissant.

\- Bien… Où iriez-vous Miss Murrow si je vous demandais de m'apporter un bézoard ?

\- Ça se trouve normalement dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. »

J'ai un peu contourné sa question, mais ça revient un peu au même. Après tout, on va pas DANS l'estomac d'une chèvre ! Il continue en essayant de m'humilier encore plus : « Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Cela revient au même car ce sont des noms pour parler de l'aconit, et cela permet de concocter la potion tue-loup et la potion de l'œil vif. »

Pfft, il devait pas s'attendre à ce que j'esquive son piège. Je peux qu'être fière de moi sur ce coup-là, même si je le montre pas physiquement, mais je le regarde toujours droit dans les yeux, le silence est bien pesant, personne n'ose parler même si je sais qu'ils doivent être surpris que dès le premier jour je tienne tête à un professeur comme lui.

Et que les Serpentards ne seraient pas contents qu'il y ait une fille comme moi en dehors de leur maison.

Même si ça aurait été un trait de famille et que j'ai quelques traits, je suis heureuse au final d'être à Gryffondor.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ce sont normalement deux chapitres, mais j'ai choisi de rallonger.**

**Et normalement, Rogue ne s'en est jamais pris à Hermione, il n'a fait que l'ignorer, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai choisi qu'il s'attaque à Aelis qui se rapproche un peu d'Hermione.**

**L'emploi du temps est différent, je reprends du film, mais j'ai choisi de changer un peu les choses pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

**Ce qui fait plaisir à un membre du site qui publie une fanfiction, ça serait une petite review à la fin du chapitre, ainsi que de nouveaux lecteurs. Pas besoin de vous dire où aller.**

**À la prochaine !**


	5. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

**Salut !**

**Au final, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre même si je suis déçue et que j'étais découragée à l'idée de ne pas avoir de retours. Si je publie, c'est parce que j'avais envie d'avoir le point de vue des inconnus, et pas seulement de ma famille ou de mes amis.**

**Mais ce qui m'a motivé, c'est qu'il y a quelques semaines, j'ai remonté le moral d'un ami qui voulait pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait pour son avenir, et je lui avais dit qu'il fallait du temps avant d'être reconnu pour nos talents (pour moi je me vante, ce n'est pas mon intention). Du coup, ça m'a fait réfléchir.**

**Si je publiais, ça remonterait au lieu de plonger dans l'oubli et on pourrait voir mon histoire. J'espère que cette fois-ci j'aurai des retours.**

**Aussi, quand j'ai choisi de continuer, j'ai décidé de modifier ce chapitre, et j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour rallonger (edit : j'avais oublié un chapitre, donc je l'ai ajouté, donc à l'origine ce sont deux chapitres).**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Plus tard, je suis dans la chambre commune. Tout le monde était surpris et m'interrogeait sur comment j'ai pu tenir le coup, même les frères Weasley - je connais enfin leur nom de famille - m'ont demandé comment je l'ai fait.

J'ai juste dit qu'il suffisait juste de ne pas faire attention et de penser qu'aux cours. Je m'en suis bien sortie d'ailleurs.

Et Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils font partie des batteurs - ceux qui ont des battes pour frapper les cognards afin de protéger leur équipe respective, en gros pour me protéger par exemple -.

J'ai déjà essayé, mais on a pensé qu'attrapeur serait mieux pour moi, et j'ai même vu le vif d'or que je devrais attraper.

Autant dire que ça m'intéresse de jouer au quidditch, je peux faire autre chose en même temps. J'adore me donner des défis et jouer avec le feu.

Je disais, je suis dans la chambre commune et j'écris déjà une lettre pour ma mère :

« _Chère maman,_

_Les deux premiers jours se sont bien passés, je me suis bien entendue avec les frères Weasley. Je me demandais déjà si je me retrouverai à Serpentard ou à Gryffondor, et le Choixpeau, qui est censé choisir la maison convenable pour une première année, pensant au passage à Serdaigle, a choisi Gryffondor. Je me suis trouvée avec eux, et le plus âgé, Percy, est le préfet._

_Ce matin, je viens de me faire une amie : elle s'appelle Carly et elle est elle aussi en première année._

_J'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ton absence, mais je commence à me plaire dans certains cas. J'aurai aimé que tu sois là._

_Tu es la seule à savoir qui je suis, et j'ai vu mon père, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. C'est encore trop tôt, et j'ai peur de sa réaction._

_Il a essayé de m'intimider, jusqu'à me poser une question piège parce que j'avais fait juste aux autres cours. De toute façon, on m'avait dit que c'était un tyran._

_Sinon, je peux pas le croire ! Un petit Serpentard (que j'ai envie d'étrangler rien qu'en le voyant surtout en le reconnaissant par ses cheveux) a profité qu'un Gryffondor soit blessé après avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai pour piquer un objet pendant le cours de vol au balai. Cet objet est un Rappel-Tout, une petite boule qui forme une fumée rouge pour dire qu'on a oublié quelque chose, il l'avait lancé alors que je le poursuivais sous la provocation indirecte, et je l'ai attrapé !_

_J'aurai pu avoir des ennuis, mais ma directrice de maison, professeure McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose, m'a proposé d'être l'attrapeur de la maison de Gryffondor pour le quidditch !_

_Normalement, les premières années ne jouent pas à ce sport, mais elle m'a dit que j'étais la seconde. Les jumeaux, Fred et George, y jouent, et leur rôle est de protéger l'équipe, enfin tu connais les règles…_

_Je pense pas que je dirai non, ça serait bien amusant. Tout était différent ici, même jusqu'au repas, certes bon, mais ta cuisine me manque déjà. Et les autres professeurs sont sympas, quoi que certains sont un peu autoritaires._

_J'ai déjà des préférences pour aujourd'hui : la métamorphose, les sortilèges, le vol au balai, et les potions malgré l'autorité de mon père._

_J'en ai parlé à personne, mais j'ai peur de la réaction des autres._

_Après tout, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout physiquement, et même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir des petits traits, je ne suis pas une Serpentarde._

_Et personne ne pourrait être aussi compréhensif que toi, tu as toujours été là pour me soutenir et tu as accepté que je le rencontre ! Il t'avait dit comment il serait prêt à « interagir » (je pense pas que c'est le mot) avec les élèves, surtout les Gryffondors qu'il déteste ?_

_Je t'aime maman, tu me manques,_

_Aelis_ »  
Je mets la lettre dans une enveloppe que je ferme avant de faire sortir Obscur pour qu'il l'envoie à ma mère.

Après, je mange dans la Grande Salle avec les Weasley et Carly. Je pense à ma mère, seconde nuit séparée.

Je jette un coup d'œil au professeur Rogue qui me regarde très vite, donc je tourne la tête. Là, je sens la peur de lui révéler ma véritable identité. Surtout après qu'il ait essayé de m'intimider. Mais pas question de lire, sinon on aurait des soupçons.

J'aimerai être à nouveau dans les bras de ma mère, pour qu'elle me réconforte, me dise que tout va bien, que ça va aller… Je me demande comment elle réagira à tout ça.

Mais je sens comme une légère douleur, presque de petits picotements dans la tête, mais c'est à peine, donc je peux l'oublier très vite.

Le lendemain, je suis dans la Grande Salle avec Carly et les frères Weasley quand le courrier arrive pour tout le monde. Je reconnais ma chouette avec un colis ! Ça ne serait pas un… ?

Ça tombe dans mes mains et je l'ouvre en souriant : le dernier balai, un Nimbus 2000 ! J'ai même pas eu mon premier match, que j'ai déjà un balai ! Et il y a une lettre ! Je souris en lisant :

« _Ma Aelis,_

_Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouves ta place là-bas. Et une mère a le flair quand elle voit que quelque chose fascine un enfant. Tu étais déjà intéressée par le quidditch en même temps, je t'ai vu en regardant le Nimbus 2000 justement empaqueté._

_Pour que ce soit si rapide, c'est parce qu'après ton départ, j'étais allée l'acheter. Ce qui compte pour moi est ton bonheur, je suis heureuse que tu aies pu te faire des amis de te savoir brillante en tout._

_Quand je pense que ton père a essayé de t'humilier… J'ignore comment il fera avec toi quand il le saura, mais il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un, quelqu'un en qui tu pourras vraiment avoir confiance, qui le connaisse bien, même si je veux te savoir courageuse au point de le lui dire en personne. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je reste tout de même persuadée qu'il ne te fera pas de mal et que tu pourras lui dire sans risque, surtout après ce que je t'ai donné._

_Je sais que quand tu as quelque chose que tu n'oses pas dire, tu meurs d'envie à en parler à quelqu'un à moi en occurrence. Mais à Poudlard, tu sais que je ne peux pas être présente pour t'encourager._

_Et je te rappelle que je ne t'ai jamais dit juste avant qu'il enseignait à Poudlard car je voulais te surprendre si tu acceptais, mais aussi je voulais que tu choisisses l'école en fonction de tes besoins, pas parce que ton père y travaille et tu as fait un très bon choix, je t'aurai choisi Poudlard aussi. Ton père était aussi un élève là-bas. Je ne crois pas qu'il te reniera simplement parce que tu n'es pas à Serpentard._

_Mais oui, il m'en a parlé, il était quand même moins sévère quand on s'était rencontrés, mais je pensais pas que tu serais une cible facile. Donc, continue à lui tenir tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Quand tu as des regards mauvais, tu me rappelles lui quand on s'approchait trop de moi. Comme pour toi, il suffisait juste d'un regard pour effrayer les autres._

_J'essayais d'imaginer comment se passerait ton premier cours, et j'ai eu ma réponse. Et les questions pièges, ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui. Je sais que tu tiens aussi à ce qu'il soit fier de toi et de tes compétences dans toutes les matières._

_Continue d'être courageuse et garde le sourire. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras au quidditch, j'ai vu aussi une âme de sportive, je ne peux te priver d'un sport comme celui-ci. Surtout que tu vas voler._

_Tu fais comme ce que tu as appris : tu esquives, tu donnes un coup si ton adversaire est beaucoup trop près. Essaie même d'esquiver quand un cognard te poursuit et que tu es près d'un de tes adversaires. Même sans avoir joué, tu restes ma championne, même en dehors du sport._

_Je t'aime Aelis, et tu me manques toi aussi,_  
_Maman_ »  
Je suis sur le point de pleurer, et je pensais pas qu'elle m'encouragerait énormément pour le quidditch. J'avais l'image au moment où elle me donnait le conseil, ça serait très marrant. Mais je pensais pas qu'elle m'encouragerait à parler à quelqu'un de Poudlard, mais il n'y a pas de psychologue ici, c'est une école !

Je regarde autour de moi, rangeant la lettre, et je dis : « Je suis fière d'avoir une mère comme elle. Je crois qu'elle vient de trouver une petite formule pour m'encourager.

\- Je croyais que ta mère n'avait pas de pouvoirs, me dit Fred

\- Elle me disait que je suis une championne pour m'encourager à tenir bon sans elle. »

Je sens ces mêmes picotements de la veille, surtout quand je sens le regard du professeur Rogue posé sur moi. Il devait pas supporter le fait que j'ai su le battre.

Pendant l'après-midi, après les cours, je croise le professeur Dumbledore. Il a l'air d'un vieux sage, un gentil directeur, mais mon instinct m'indique de ne pas lui faire confiance.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et je peux tomber sur quelqu'un qui dirait au professeur Rogue que je suis sa fille à ma place.

Et si c'était le cas, il se moquerait de moi et me ridiculiserait en cours. Je peux pas rester comme ça, ni le lui dire maintenant. Les potions m'intéressent encore plus depuis le premier cours, je ne peux pas le laisser gâcher ça même si je sais lui tenir tête. Je m'en fiche de savoir si ça serait le cas si je ne l'étais pas, on ne peut pas changer ça.

Mais me traiter comme il traite les autres en dehors des Serpentards rend les choses difficiles. Ma mère me dit de me confier à quelqu'un, mais qui me croirait franchement ? Je suis une poupée de porcelaine comparée à lui !

Je sens que je devrais aller le voir directement, mais s'il me remballait sans me laisser le temps de lui dire pourquoi j'étais venue le voir ? S'il refusait de me voir ? Je ne veux pas le déranger, mais je dois quand même le faire…

J'ai encore des picotements, et je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque pour me changer les idées, même si je dois les sentir. Je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie, peut-être que l'infirmière va me poser des questions, mais je ne veux pas lui dire que mon père enseigne ici, à Poudlard.

Même à Carly qui me sent déjà distante, mais comment réagirait-elle ? Je la connais à peine, c'est ma première amie, elle m'accepte pour ce que je suis, mais qui dit qu'elle me tournerait pas le dos et se moquerait de moi ? Même, qu'elle le raconterait à tout le monde !

Là, j'ai envie d'être seule, une partie de moi se sent pas à sa place, même si ça serait la meilleure place. Je suis une sorcière, je peux être moi-même, mais je sais que je pourrais pas l'être complètement.

Elle me pose des questions, mais je ne veux pas y répondre, et je sens que même si je le voulais, je pourrais pas parce que ma gorge se noue.

Alors, je mets mon masque sans émotions, comme le professeur Rogue, que je ne compte toujours pas considérer comme mon père vu qu'il ne le sait pas, et Merlin sait s'il m'accepterait dans sa vie ou non. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, mais qu'il me décourage avant que je lui dise un mot.

J'ai pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune, mais je compte faire mes devoirs, en commençant par l'Histoire de la Magie.

C'est drôle, le professeur Binns, qui est un fantôme, endort toute la classe et je suis immunisée.

Je n'ai pas pris de potions, je n'ai rien pris, et pourtant je reste éveillée. C'est intéressant, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'étale surtout sur la guerre des gobelins pendant toute notre scolarité.

Je me demande aussi comment il est mort, question étrange car je me suis jamais posée la question à propos des autres, mise à part Sir Nicholas dont je connais la cause.

Mais bien sûr, je vais pas rester à la bibliothèque si je dois m'entraîner pour les sortilèges. Honnêtement, la pratique est beaucoup plus intéressante, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'explosions (Seamus en montre bien l'exemple, je repense au premier cours du professeur Rogue où Neville était couvert de pustules et que leur chaudron avait fondu) ou de résultats ratés.

Pour ça, il vaut mieux bien connaître la matière. Je sais bien avant le premier cours de potions qu'il faut être beaucoup plus vigilant qu'en cuisine. En cuisine, quand on prépare quelque chose de chaud, il faut veiller à ne pas se brûler, mais aussi à brûler le plat ou même la maison.

Alors qu'en potions, il faut veiller à avoir une bonne couleur au risque de boire le mauvais contenu, à ne pas faire d'explosions et avoir droit à des résultats dangereux. Je peux mentionner les pustules (merci le premier cours !), ou des accidents encore plus graves comme être défiguré, avoir des brûlures à 360° (j'exagère, je sais, mais je fais que mentionner les risques).

N'empêche, j'adore les potions, même la difficulté. Autrement, c'est pas amusant. Le professeur Rogue nous traite de cornichons, mais je veux me démarquer pour ce que je suis, pas à être favorisée le jour où il saura que je suis sa fille.

Je veux pas de favoritisme, mais être reconnue pour ce que je suis, même si ça vaut d'avoir droit à des moqueries de sa part.

Je me sens bien tentée de lui lancer le même regard que lui. Après tout, il n'a pas à le faire. Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor, mais je trouve cela injuste, même s'il y a aussi Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui en font les frais, bien que ma maison est encore plus persécutée.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je le lui dirai, tôt ou tard il le saura, et ce sera de ma bouche, pas celle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais une personne qui paraît digne de confiance. Et quoi qu'il arrive, jamais il ne me fera dégoûter des potions. Je resterai la même, même s'il ne m'aime pas.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié un chapitre, ce qui fait qu'il est bien plus long car ce sont censés être deux chapitres distincts.**

**Et pour la mention du premier cours avec Neville et Seamus, j'ai dit que j'ai repris seulement le film, mais j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions sur Harry Potter pour savoir que ce passage est dans le bouquin.**

**Va-t-elle trouver le courage de dire au professeur Rogue qu'elle est sa fille ? Va-t-elle trouver quelqu'un qu'elle juge digne de confiance ? Va-t-il continuer à l'humilier ? Finira-t-elle par aller mieux suite aux picotements dans sa tête ?**

**Réponses au prochain chapitre, qui sera un peu choquant (un passage gore au moins).**

**À la prochaine !**


	6. J'aurais dû m'y attendre

Salut !

Normalement, j'avais dit que je publierai selon le nombre de commentaires et de follows/favs, mais rien a changé.

J'ai décidé de publier tout de même ce prochain chapitre pour qu'on se soutienne mutuellement lors de ce confinement. J'ai publié il y a deux jours le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction sur pokémon, alors s'il y a des fans parmi vous, vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Au moins, avec mes fanfictions, vous pouvez voyager dans votre tête comme je le fais en permanence, en me disant être partout et nulle part à la fois.

Dernières nouvelles aussi : j'avais dit que j'ai commencé à écrire une version Serpentard. Mais depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai l'idée d'écrire la version des deux autres maisons. J'ai commencé la version Serdaigle, mais j'ai si peu d'idées pour la maison Poufsouffle que j'ai du mal à écrire.

Autrement, le chapitre est court, mais je veux laisser le suspense.

Je n'ai plus rien à dire maintenant alors...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Pendant ces jours, je suis heureuse, je suis amie avec tout le monde contrairement à ce que je pensais, peut-être dû au fait que je suis attrapeur de ma maison pour le quidditch.

Ma mère et moi n'arrêtions jamais de nous écrire, je racontais chacune de mes journées, elle était contente que j'ai suivi son conseil, et m'a réécrit que je suis sa championne, écrivant même au passage une chanson de Queen, un groupe moldu, qu'elle adore tant.

Mais il y a une seule ombre au tableau : le professeur Rogue.

Je déglutis à chaque fois que je le vois, et depuis plusieurs jours, je me sens très mal. Vous vous rappelez des picotements ? Ce qui était très léger commençait à me faire de plus en plus mal, jusqu'à me faire mal au crâne.

Quand j'écrivais à ma mère, je tremblais, et il y a des moments où je veux parler et j'ai eu l'impression d'en être incapable, comme si on m'a arraché la langue pour me faire taire.

Des moments où quand je mange ou que je bois, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un goût anormal, comme s'il y avait de la drogue ou du poison, et qu'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de vomir.

Des moments où je me retiens de trembler quand je regarde en bas.

Bien sûr, tout ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'être bonne en tout, puisque j'y pensais plus.

Mes amis me demandent si je vais bien, et je dis oui, ils me laissent tranquille, sauf depuis deux jours.

Et depuis hier, j'ai toussé, comme si quelque chose se coinçait dans ma gorge.

En plus, il y a des nuits où je me réveille avec d'énormes douleurs, au point d'avoir eu l'impression de ne pas pouvoir marcher sur le moment.

Je me réveille ce matin, et je suis très pâle, en sueur également, donc je prends très vite une douche pour me calmer. Il m'arrivait aussi d'entendre comme des chuchotements à chaque fois que j'avais cours avec le professeur Rogue.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Un très mauvais pressentiment.

Et tout ce que j'ai en ce moment, je suis sûre que ça a un lien avec quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Là, quand je marche, j'ai l'impression de ne pas contrôler mes jambes, c'est comme si on avait jeté un sort pour que je fasse le même trajet que d'habitude.

C'est l'heure…

Je me sens brûlante de l'intérieur, et j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber à tout moment.

Juste avant, je me sentais déjà mal et j'étais allée dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour me calmer les nerfs, je m'étais directement assise de peur de faire un malaise. Je n'avais rien dit à Carly, à Fred ou à George, je n'en ai pas parlé à qui que ce soit.

Mais là, c'est l'heure…

J'écoute son cours alors que je sens que je transpire de l'intérieur. Puis, il me regarde, je commence à avoir du mal à tout comprendre.

Je l'entends dire avec un écho : "C'est très curieux, ça ne doit pas ressembler à notre miss je-sais-tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'ai du mal à tout comprendre, j'arrête pas de cligner des yeux, même si je connais les mots, ça semble n'avoir aucun sens. Ma main tenant la plume ne cesse de trembler.

Je me trouve à présent dans la tour d'astronomie, le ciel est nuageux depuis le début de la journée. Je me retourne et je le vois derrière moi, la baguette tendue vers moi.

Je déglutis et l'interroge inquiète : "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous n'allez pas… ?  
\- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous, vous ne pouvez pas l'être."

Je le sais, il me renie déjà. Pourtant, je me souviens pas lui avoir dit qui je suis, je n'ai pourtant rien dit ! Et il veut me tuer pour ça ? Je l'entends me lancer ce que j'aurai jamais cru : "Avada Kedavra !"

Avant que je dise ouf, je suis touchée et je tombe, mon hurlement faisant un écho dans ma tête. J'ai toujours mal à la tête, ainsi qu'au cœur, et je me vide de mon sang, sachant que je ne reviendrai jamais. Si j'étais en vie, je sais que j'aurai craché, et que je souffrirai encore aussi atrocement que ces derniers jours.

Bizarre… Mais c'est quoi ?! Je me vois entourée de personnes que je ne connais pas, comme si j'étais dans une secte…

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Je me vois étripée, je sens que je vais vomir, car je vois en même temps mes organes être retirées de mon corps. J'ai envie de hurler, mais je n'ai plus de voix.

C'est pas possible… Cette fois-ci, je vois le professeur Rogue en face de moi, accroupi, je vois le plafond, ce qui signifie que je suis tombée de la table… Je tousse sans cesse, j'ai l'impression de voir des points noirs voler, ainsi que de cracher du sang. J'ai très mal au ventre, comme si on m'a réellement éventré…

Je crois entendre : « Vous m'entendez ? Miss Murrow, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

Quoi ? Je comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, et ma vue devient petit à petit flou pour passer au noir…

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ! J'avais dit que c'était court. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et recevoir des retours cette fois-ci, qu'ils soient brefs ou constructifs.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, ça doit être dû au fait que j'ai dit plein de choses au-dessus.

Autrement, la suite dépendra de vous.

À bientôt peut-être ! Restez chez vous, protégez-vous et vos proches !


	7. C'est trop tard

Salut !

Même si j'ai qu'un nouveau commentaire depuis la publication du chapitre précédent, j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour publier celui que vous allez lire. Un commentaire avait suffit à m'encourager.

**Guest :** Ton commentaire m'avait fait chaud au coeur, ça m'a vraiment touché. Que mes histoires passent aux oubliettes me donnent l'impression d'être mauvaise à l'écrit, et lire ton commentaire m'avait fait sentir que j'ai fait de mon mieux et que j'ai réussi à faire accrocher quelqu'un. Merci encore !

Le chapitre ci-dessous est bien plus long que le précédent, et j'espère que la fin sera vraiment accrocheur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille, la vue est floue avant de devenir nette et je vois que je ne suis pas seule.

J'ai mal de partout, et je sens que je transpire toujours, j'essaie de bien respirer.

J'ai du mal à les reconnaître, et j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits.

Je les reconnais comme étant le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Mme Pomfresh qui est l'infirmière, et le professeur Rogue…

Je me sens énormément faible, alors que j'entends encore ces voix et que je ressens ces douleurs atroces. Je vois par un miroir que j'ai les yeux d'une couleur étrange. Je me rappelle de quelque chose !

Je me frotte les yeux pour voir que je ne rêve pas. On est bien à l'infirmerie alors, et j'étais au cours du professeur Rogue.

Je reviens complètement à moi quand j'entends Dumbledore me demander :

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bizarre… Mais j'ai déjà très mal, et j'entends encore ces voix… Avant de m'évanouir, j'avais du mal à tout saisir, mais j'entendais clairement ce qu'il me disait, mais je tremblais et transpirais. Puis, j'étais dans la tour d'astronomie, et on m'a tué à coup d'Avada Kedavra, je suis tombée de la tour avant de me vider de mon sang… Après, j'ai vu comme une secte en train de m'éventrer et d'en extirper mes organes vitaux… Puis, je m'étais revue par terre dans la salle des potions, j'entendais à peine ce que me disait le professeur Rogue. J'avais craché, toussé, et j'ai vu comme des insectes noirs voler au-dessus de moi. J'ai encore ces douleurs atroces ainsi que ces voix…"

Je me sens faible, et j'essaie de me tenir avec un seul coude pour mieux les regarder.

L'infirmière Pomfresh me dit :

" J'ignore comment vous l'annoncer, Miss Murrow, mais…

\- Je suis mourante, je sais."

Ils me regardent tous, surpris par ma réaction.

J'explique ce dont je viens de m'en rappeler :

"Tous les 50 ans, au moins un élève de Poudlard est victime d'une étrange maladie. C'est en lien avec une peur bien profonde. Il avait un objectif bien à lui, mais ça l'effrayait tellement qu'il ne cessait de le repousser par peur des conséquences. Les premiers jours, il ressent de légers picotements dans la tête, facile à ignorer. Mais après, les douleurs deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter, il y a des tas de symptômes. Il peut entendre des voix indescriptibles et spectrales, il a de gros maux de têtes, il peut se sentir faible de jour en jour, avoir envie de tout recracher chaque fois qu'il avale quelque chose, faire des cauchemars et se réveiller en sueur, ne pas forcément comprendre ce que les gens autour de lui disent, et chaque fois qu'il fait un geste, il a l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre, une force invisible ou qu'on lui a jeté un Imperium. La toute première fois, c'était un sort inconnu lancé par un élève adepte de magie noire, bien avant l'existence de Voldemort ou même de Grindelwald. On découvre clairement les signes quand la victime de cette maladie est très pâle, en sueur, et tremble, et d'après les témoins, fait une convulsion avant de vomir du sang et de cracher les insectes noirs, tousser également, avant d'être inconscient pendant plus d'une journée. Et selon la victime, elle se voit mourir de façons très atroces. Aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu dans les jours qui ont suivi, la majorité s'est suicidée en se jetant du haut de la tour d'astronomie à cause de douleurs qui leur sont très difficiles à supporter, même si on a estimé que le seul moyen de guérir est d'affronter sa peur intérieure. Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. J'étais restée combien de temps ?

\- 2 jours, et vos amis vous ont rendu visite. »

Je souris légèrement en remarquant enfin les petits cadeaux de bon rétablissement, et je les interroge : "Où sont-ils ? Quelle heure il est ?

\- Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, il vaut mieux éviter qu'ils viennent vous voir…"

Mme Pomfresh est coupée dans l'élan par les portes géantes qui sont ouvertes par mes amis.

Je suis immédiatement étreinte, et je le leur rends malgré ma faiblesse, heureuse qu'on ne m'ait pas oublié comme ça.

Je finis par demander :

"Vous pouvez lâcher ? Je risque d'être étouffée par votre affection."

Ils me relâchent et j'essaie de bien respirer, récupérant un verre où il y a un contenu blanc.

Mme Pomfresh m'explique : "Vous devrez boire ça tous les jours. Ça n'empêchera pas la mort, mais ça pourra calmer les douleurs.

\- Pas certaines, je présume."

Je bois difficilement, et j'ai encore envie de vomir, alors je me force à avaler avant de tousser et de poser une main sur la tête.

Les professeurs reculent, et Carly me dit :

"Tiens, j'ai pris des notes sur tes cahiers pour que tu n'aies pas à les recopier.

\- Merci Carly."

Je l'enlace comme si on m'offrait un cadeau, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'attention.

Je la libère et les jumeaux m'offrent aussi quelque chose, de drôle cette fois-ci.

Après tout, on ne peut pas les changer, ils ne sont pas sérieux. On rigole bien avec eux.

Je leur dis :

"Mais je peux pas les accepter pour l'instant…

\- Tu vas te rétablir, j'ignore ce qui s'est clairement passé, mais tu es forte !, m'encourage Fred"

J'ai une douleur atroce à la tête, et je leur avoue :

"Je m'étais jamais sentie bien ces derniers temps, mais j'en ai plus pour longtemps. Je suis mourante."

On jurerait que leurs mâchoires allaient tomber, et je dis :

"Je me sens pas de tout expliquer encore une fois, je suis fatiguée.

\- Miss Murrow a besoin de se reposer, signale Mme Pomfresh

\- Pas si vite, je vous prie, ordonne McGonagall"

Elle lance un regard vers moi pour me dire :

"Suite à votre état, il n'est pas préférable d'aller en cours, et encore moins de jouer au quidditch. Nous cherchons un autre attrapeur actuellement. Autrement, si vous le pouviez, il vous faudra être accompagnée.

\- Et vous ne retournerez pas dans votre salle commune, poursuit Mme Pomfresh"

J'ouvre les yeux, surprise, car j'ai tant envie d'aller en cours, d'apprendre des choses que je sais tout de même déjà.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'explique :

"Il est préférable que vous passiez la nuit ici pour qu'on puisse vous examiner, le temps de trouver un autre moyen.

\- Oui, je comprends."

Je regarde mon professeur de potions qui n'a pas dit un seul mot, mais je le sens depuis le début me toiser du regard.

Comme si j'ai commis une grave erreur.

Mais j'en ai commis bien une pour être dans cet état, jusqu'à être mourante.

Et ma mère…

Je leur demande inquiète :

"Et ma mère, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?

\- Non, nous préférions attendre votre réveil.

\- Mais imaginez si je me réveillais jamais ! Je lui ai pas écrit depuis, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre !"

Il n'y a malheureusement pas de parchemin, et sous les émotions, j'essaie de me lever, mais je me sens comme paralysée des jambes et on me rallonge aussitôt.

J'ai failli m'étouffer, je m'étais presque mordue la langue vu la rapidité du professeur Rogue que je toise également du regard.

Fred crie en courant :

"Je cours chercher du parchemin !"

Le professeur Rogue me lâche, et je vois bien qu'il me déteste. De toute façon, il a toujours préféré les Serpentards, il n'a aucun cœur.

Comment a-t-il pu en avoir ? Il a osé quitter ma mère, et elle en souffre toujours !

Autant dire qu'elle m'a même dit qu'elle a essayé de l'avertir à propos de la grossesse, mais que son courrier lui était revenu !

J'ai envie de hurler, même de tout casser, de frapper celui qui est mon père biologique pour lui avoir brisé le cœur !

Je lui en veux plus pour ma mère que pour moi, même si c'est à cause de lui que je risque de mourir dans les jours qui viennent et que je souffre atrocement.

J'ai l'impression d'être une folle enfermée à Sainte-Mangouste et retenue après avoir fait une crise de folie.

Je reconnais Dumbledore qui lui dit : "Je suggère qu'on la laisse seule pour s'en remettre."

Il me lance au passage un regard se montrant rassurant, ayant remarqué comment j'étais à la réaction du professeur Rogue.

Une part de moi se voyant comme sa fille se sent blessée par ce geste.

Ils partent tous, mais Fred revient pour me passer du parchemin ainsi qu'une enveloppe.

Je l'enlace et il me dit :

"J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de t'offrir ça."

Il sort une boite où il y a plusieurs plumes de différentes couleurs, ainsi que de l'encre.

Il ajoute :

"Il y a même une plume arc-en-ciel, tu écris avec cette plume et tu auras différentes couleurs.

\- Merci Fred."

Je l'enlace, émue, et il s'en va avec les autres. Malgré l'envie de me reposer, je tiens à écrire à ma mère.

Une semaine après, ma mère n'est pas venue à Poudlard mais elle m'écrivait plusieurs lettres à la fois, me promettant de venir le plus tôt possible car elle a des problèmes.

À mon grand malheur, je ne peux aller en cours, ni m'entraîner au quidditch comme on me l'avait dit, ne faisant rien d'autre que lire et lutter mentalement.

Cette maladie incurable me ronge de plus en plus, au point que je suis pâle, que mes yeux deviennent de plus en plus clair, le bleu disparaît petit à petit.

J'ai encore envie de cracher ou de vomir quand je mange, allant extrêmement doucement même si je mange quelque chose de moins consistant.

Ces cauchemars reviennent de plus en plus, j'ai du mal à dormir la nuit, je transpire même quand il fait froid, et je ne peux presque plus marcher, m'agrippant à quelque chose quand je veux me lever ou me redresser.

Mes amis sont toujours là, avec un air inquiet, ainsi que l'équipe de quidditch qui a dû pour le coup remplacer quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça me donne étrangement l'impression d'être trahie.

Personne ne sait ce qui se passe, ce que je vis en ce moment, et je me sens incapable d'en parler, que ce soit la difficulté à parler ou la volonté.

Ça me manque tellement d'aller en cours, quand je levais le doigt pour donner la réponse, que j'utilisais ma baguette magique, ou même quand je faisais des potions !

Et je n'ai plus revu le professeur Rogue, ce qui est énormément compliqué.

De toute façon, pourquoi il se soucierait d'une Gryffondor qui en apparence ne lutte pas ? Qu'il hait pour son savoir hors du commun ?

Je sais que je suis condamnée, mais je ne veux pas mourir. Je me force à tenir bon pour ma mère, en me rappelant de ses paroles, relisant ses lettres.

Mais même les douleurs sont atroces, ça m'envahit complètement. Un vrai calvaire.

Je veux que ça s'arrête, mais je ne veux pas mourir pour ça…

Mais comment pourrais-je affronter le professeur Rogue ?

Aujourd'hui, sachant que je me réveillerai en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars semblant de plus en plus réalistes, je ferme les yeux et m'endors grâce à la potion de sommeil.

On avait tenté la potion de sommeil sans rêves, mais ça n'a pas fait d'effets.

Je me réveille soudainement, mais je me sens comme contrôlée. Peut-être un Imperium, sort impardonnable qui force sa cible à obéir, mais je suis totalement lucide.

J'entends ces voix spectrales qui me font mal à la tête, et je sens mes jambes pourtant faibles me lever.

Sans surveiller aux alentours, je marche, et je commence à craindre quelque chose : la mort.

Ce soir, veille du premier match de quidditch, je vais mourir à l'âge de 11 ans, sans pouvoir révéler au professeur Rogue que je suis sa fille.

Je veux retourner en arrière…

Je veux le faire, mais mes jambes et les voix me commandent à aller tout droit.

J'ai envie de hurler, que ça s'arrête…

Mais rien ne sort, comme si on veut m'empêcher d'attirer l'attention pour qu'on me ramène à l'infirmerie.

Je reconnais bien ce chemin : c'est l'accès à la Tour d'Astronomie…

Oh non…

Je vais sauter comme la majorité des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient tous succombé.

Non, je veux pas faire ça ! Je veux faire demi-tour !

Le vent est doux, mais un peu fort, et frais.

Je sens cette douce fraîcheur caresser ma chevelure, mais je ne veux pas passer à l'acte.

Je suis encore jeune, j'ai des choses à accomplir, et j'ai ma mère !

Je veux pas mourir…

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'essaie de reculer, mais une force m'en empêche et me pousse à avancer.

Me voilà derrière la balustrade…

J'ai les larmes aux yeux à présent, j'ai envie de hurler, de trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention, mais il n'y a aucun son qui veut sortir, ça reste coincé dans ma gorge.

Mes membres me contrôlent alors que j'essaie de me battre, mais ça m'écrase, ça prend le dessus et me force à passer de l'autre côté de la balustrade.

Non, je veux pas sauter…

Non, par Merlin, non…

Je contemple le paysage, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, larmes que j'imagine s'écraser une fois au sol.

S'il te plaît, tiens bon…

Tu as enfin des amis, tu es à ta place ici, et tu as quelque chose à faire.

Le professeur Rogue doit savoir qui je suis, et pas après ma mort…

Et ma mère…

J'imagine pas son chagrin…

Je suis prête à croire que si elle n'était pas enceinte, elle se serait tuée elle-même.

Mais elle m'avait permis de naître…

Je peux pas mourir comme ça…

Je suis trop jeune. Ne saute pas Aelis…

Tu as encore des choses à vivre…

Il faut que tu te battes…

Tu peux pas faire ça…

Tu peux encore souffrir, s'il le faut, mais ne saute pas…

Ne saute pas…

Je ferme très fort les yeux, me battant intérieurement contre l'envie de sauter, et ces voix qui m'ordonnent de le faire, je veux hurler, hurler aussi fort que je le peux, les faire taire pour me laisser vivre.

Je dois vivre.

Je veux vivre.

Me voir sauter n'est pas une chose qui doit se produire !

Par Merlin, aidez-moi, faites-moi un signe, envoyez quelqu'un pour me retenir !

Je sens malgré tout mes mains glisser sans me laisser le temps de m'accrocher.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre !

J'ai dû beaucoup de fois aller à la ligne pour que vous puissiez accrocher. Je suis navrée pour le long pavé de la réplique d'Aelis qui parlait de cette légende, mais il le fallait bien, c'était après tout une réplique, même une tirade !

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite.

Pour ça, un petit follow, fav ou une petite review ne serait pas de trop pour m'encourager à continuer.

Va-t-elle réellement chuter ? Lui sauvera-t-on la vie à temps ? Si c'est le cas, qui interviendra ? Que va-t-il se passer après ça ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre !

À la prochaine, restez chez vous, protégez-vous et vos proches !


	8. Enfin sauvée !

Salut !

Me revoilà, avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Le précédent a dû vous laisser sur votre faim, mais voilà cette suite !

Et je remercie Lupin et Guest pour leurs commentaires, je ne vais justement pas tarder à leur répondre :

**Guest :** Grazie per il tuo commento. Non mi aspettavo di ottenere un commento da uno sconosciuto, quindi mi tocca molto. Per quanto riguarda la tua domanda, lo scoprirai presto! (Parlo un po' italiano, ma non sono molto bravo.)

**Lupin :** Merci encore pour ton commentaire, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Et que veux-tu ? Si je continuais, ça gâcherait le suspense ! Mais tu ne vas pas tarder à savoir ce qui se passe par la suite !

Sur ce, je ne sais plus quoi dire, à part...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je glisse, mais quelque chose semble m'arrêter, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je regarde pour constater que l'on semble me retenir, et une voix familière me crie : "Je vous tiens, Miss Murrow !"

Merlin, merci ! Je suis enfin de l'autre côté pour voir le professeur Rogue. Il vient de me sauver…

Moi, sa bête noire, il vient de me sauver et de m'empêcher de sauter contre ma volonté. Dieu merci…

Je l'entends me hurler dessus, mais je suis sous le choc et en même temps heureuse que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, quand je vois le professeur McGonagall débarquer en criant : "Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-vous, Miss Murrow.

\- Elle était sur le point de sauter, résume le professeur Rogue

\- Je voulais pas le faire !, l'interromps-je. Je me suis réveillée, je voulais pas me lever. C'est comme si on m'a jeté un sort ! On m'a conduit jusqu'ici, j'essayais de retourner en arrière, mais mes jambes refusaient de faire demi-tour malgré ma volonté. Alors j'ai essayé de hurler, de me faire entendre, mais rien ne voulait sortir. Ça m'a conduit ici, professeur, je voulais pas sauter ! Si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été là pour me retenir, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Ça devait être faux ! Ceux qui se sont suicidés n'avaient peut-être pas voulu le faire, comme moi, ils étaient contrôlés ! Alors, mettez-moi en retenue si vous voulez, mais au moins, vous m'avez empêché de sauter."

Je vois le professeur Rogue s'apprête à parler, quand ma directrice de maison le coupe : "Je suis prête à croire Miss Murrow. Si elle était sous l'emprise de sa maladie et qu'elle se battait pour ne pas sauter, il n'y a aucune raison de la punir si ce n'était pas d'elle-même. Il faut condamner l'entrée pour vous empêcher de recommencer, Miss Murrow."

Je me tiens la tête en entendant à nouveau ces voix m'ordonner de recommencer, et je sens mes jambes prête à me ramener vers la balustrade, mais je recule à grands pas, en murmurant : « Ils recommencent, ils veulent que je saute.

\- Ramenons-la vite à l'infirmerie avant que ça recommence, Severus !"

Je les entends encore et je descends en courant avant de m'arrêter, pour être sûre de ne pas être tentée.

On me ramène à l'infirmerie, et pendant que Mme Pomfresh m'examine, le professeur Rogue me toise du regard, mais je murmure sans réfléchir au professeur McGonagall sur le point de partir : "Professeur McGonagall, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?"

Je sens que je dois en parler à quelqu'un. Et ma professeure est la directrice de ma maison. Elle doit le savoir.

Elle reste alors que je remercie de vive-voix le professeur Rogue avec les larmes aux yeux quand celui-ci s'en va.

Après l'examen de Mme Pomfresh qui me dit : « Si ça recommence, essayez de faire un signe. »

Elle part, et le professeur McGonagall me demande : « De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Miss Murrow ? »

J'hésite, mais je peux pas retourner en arrière. Mme Pomfresh m'a laissé un verre d'eau, et ça tombe bien car je me sens déshydratée.

Je bois et je murmure : "Vous êtes la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, donc c'est naturel qu'un Gryffondor doit vous parler de ses problèmes.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Je tiens à compter sur votre discrétion, personne ne le sait… Il faut que j'affronte ma peur, je crains déjà de recommencer. Je voulais vraiment pas sauter, je vous assure.

\- Je vous crois, Miss Murrow.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à quelqu'un, moi non plus, je veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir comme ça.

\- Que voulez-vous me dire ?

\- C'est à propos de ma peur. Ce qui me met dans cet état. Et vous devez vous rappelez que ça concerne un objectif très important pour moi. Je veux pas qu'il sache qui je suis après que je sois morte.

\- De qui parlez-vous, Miss Murrow ? Que vous soyez qui ?"

J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois, buvant de l'eau, et je chuchote d'une voix plus basse : « La fille du professeur Rogue. »

Elle ouvre grand les yeux, je vois bien qu'elle est surprise, et je dis : « Je sais, c'est difficile à croire car je ressemble surtout à ma mère, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis la fille du professeur Rogue, mais il ne le sait pas. Il l'avait quitté avant qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte, elle lui a même écrit pour le lui dire, mais il l'a ignoré. Il ne connaît pas mon existence.

\- Et il vous prend en grippe.

\- Il vient de me sauver la vie, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que je suis sa fille après être morte. Ma mère me pousse à chaque fois à le lui dire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment le faire sans qu'il m'en empêche.

\- Vous avez des preuves pour ça ? Quand on doit apprendre quelque chose comme ça, je connais bien votre père pour vouloir des preuves de vos dires.

\- J'en ai. Une photo de lui et de ma mère et un test de paternité qu'elle avait fait pour le jour où je l'affronterai. Je peux vous montrer si vous voulez pour prouver que je ne mens pas. J'ai peur que comme il me déteste, il m'empêche même de lui parler.

\- Miss Murrow…

\- Je suis à Gryffondor et la première de la classe, malgré tous mes efforts, je vois bien qu'il me déteste. Je demanderai pas à ce qu'il me favorise, je peux comprendre qu'il me déteste encore plus, mais je tiens simplement à ce qu'il le sache. Ce qu'il a fait cette nuit demeure très important pour moi. Je peux plus lui cacher après qu'il m'ait permis de vivre, je lui dois bien ça. Je sais que j'aurai dû le lui dire depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me croire, mais…

\- Je vous crois, Miss Murrow. Demain, il n'y a pas cours mais il sera dans sa salle de potions. Et c'est très bien que vous m'en parliez. Ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de tout lui dire, et s'il vous interrompt, vous continuez. Pensez à prendre les preuves aussi."

Je suis très touchée : malgré son autorité et son sérieux, elle a accepté de me croire et a choisi de m'aider.

Elle dit : « Mais le mieux, ça serait de dormir, sans chercher à sauter, et je viendrai vous chercher après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci, professeur ! Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à vous, Miss Murrow."

Elle quitte l'infirmerie avant que je m'allonge, et je commence à me sentir en sécurité.

Je ne laisse pas la peur de devoir affronter le professeur Rogue m'en empêcher.

Il vient de me sauver la vie…

Il n'en prend pas compte et choisit de me punir, à mes yeux, mais il m'a sauvé la vie en m'empêchant de sauter…

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça...

* * *

Je viens de remarquer que sur LibreOffice, le chapitre semble plus long, mais je suis désolée que ce soit court.

J'espère au moins que ça vous a plu ! Une petite review serait pas mal pour commencer !

Et oui, ça doit être étonnant d'avoir McGonagall qui croit Aelis et qui accepte même de l'aider, mais pourquoi pas ?

Manquera-t-elle de sauter la même nuit ? Va-t-elle réussir à dire au professeur Rogue qu'elle est sa fille ? Que va-t-elle lui dire ? Comment réagira-t-il ? Le prendra-t-il bien ou va-t-il la haïr davantage ? Guérira-t-elle en faisant cela ou la mort sera inévitable ?

Réponse au prochain chapitre !

À la prochaine, restez chez vous et protégez-vous et vos proches !


End file.
